robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow (Extreme Warriors)
Black Widow was an American competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. While it lost in the second round of the US Championship to Conquering Clown on a judges' decision, it won the Tag Team Terror paired with Top Secret Robotics' fellow Season 2 entry, Rocky-Bot-Boa. The robot was driven by Tonya Bingham, the wife of Rocky-Bot-Boa's driver Douan Bingham, making her one of the few female drivers in the original run of Robot Wars. Design Black Widow was an invertible four-wheel drive robot armed with a front wedge and two milling cutters at the front, as well as a rear mounted steel spike. The robot was painted black and red after the colors of the black widow spider, considered one of the most venomous in the world, which also gave it its name. Despite its decidedly basic appearance, high ground clearance and exposed tires, Black Widow proved resilient and durable throughout its appearances, contributing towards its reasonable run of success in Extreme Warriors. Robot History Season 2 In the US Championship, Black Widow competed in Heat C, and faced Texas Tornado and Unibite 2.0 in its first round battle. It initially rammed into Texas Tornado, driving over its low box-shaped body, before ramming into Sir Killalot and backing away over a CO2 jet. After this, Black Widow stayed out of most of the action as Texas Tornado and Unibite 2.0 proceeded to attack each other. It nudged Unibite 2.0, before helping Texas Tornado to pin Unibite 2.0 against the wall and over a flame jet. Black Widow attempted another charge at Unibite, but missed, and drove wedge-first into Sir Killalot's jaws, having one of its milling cutters bent by the House Robot as he grabbed hold of it and pushed it across the arena. Black Widow escaped, and progressed to the next round along with Unibite 2.0 after the latter immobilized Texas Tornado. In the second round, Black Widow met Conquering Clown 2. Both robots began by nudging each other in the middle of the arena, before Black Widow slammed into Conquering Clown 2's blade, sending sparks flying and causing the two machines to become stuck to each other. They separated with assistance from Sir Killalot, before Conquering Clown 2 got underneath Black Widow and pushed it into the wall and an empty CPZ, where Sgt. Bash came in and set Conquering Clown 2's head alight. Sgt. Bash's intervention allowed Black Widow to push Conquering Clown 2 around the arena, before Conquering Clown 2 responded by ramming it into the Disc of Doom button and the wall. Conquering Clown 2 was slammed side-on by Sgt. Bash, while Black Widow rolled itself over after clipping Sir Killalot, who came in to grab Conquering Clown 2 by its blade and hoist it into the air. Sir Killalot let go of Conquering Clown 2, who lost its afro during the attack and proceeded to follow and push Black Widow around the arena, eventually rolling it back upright. The two robots proceeded to ram each other until 'cease' was called, and the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges voted unanimously for Conquering Clown 2, eliminating Black Widow from the US Championship. Black Widow also fought in the Tag Team Terror competition alongside fellow Top Secret Robotics machine Rocky-Bot-Boa, driven by Tonya Bingham's husband Douan. Their first round battle saw them facing Joker and The Falcon Mark 2, with Black Widow and Joker fighting first. Black Widow immediately slammed into Joker and pushed it across the arena, withstanding blows from Joker's disc and flails in the process before activating the Disc of Doom. As the two robots backed away, Rocky-Bot-Boa came out of its corner to assist Black Widow, as did The Falcon Mark 2, with all four robots engaging in their separate battles before Black Widow drove between The Falcon Mark 2 and Joker at one point. Joker rammed Rocky-Bot-Boa, who drove over The Falcon Mark 2's wedge and pressed the pit release button, before Black Widow hit Joker again and was pushed back, eventually getting wedged under an angle grinder. Black Widow escaped, slamming into The Falcon Mark 2 before ramming Shunt and Joker again, but was pushed onto its side by Joker as all four robots converged and were attacked by Dead Metal, though immediately landing back on its wheels. It finished the battle by pushing The Falcon into Dead Metal, with it and Rocky-Bot-Boa winning the subsequent judges' decision. In the second round, Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa fought The Termite and General Chompsalot 2, with Black Widow again starting first and facing General Chompsalot 2 in the arena. General Chompsalot 2 immediately grabbed hold of Black Widow in the opening moments, and began pushing it around the arena as Black Widow struggled to get traction. As before, Rocky-Bot-Boa left its corner to intervene, though was unable to stop General Chompsalot 2 from pushing Black Widow into Sir Killalot, who tore a panel off of its front wedge. Meanwhile, The Termite left its corner to open the pit, and after all four robots met, Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed General Chompsalot 2 into the pit, falling in itself in the process. Black Widow and The Termite were left to fight each other alone, with Black Widow using its wedge to get under The Termite, bend one of its wheel covers and dislodge the drive chain for its drum. It momentarily speared The Termite with its spike, before rolling forwards onto the Flame Pit, with both robots appearing to be sluggish as they rammed each other again before time ran out. Again, the battle went to a judges' decision, which went in favor of the Bingham-driven machines. In the Tag Team final, Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa faced G-Force and Sir Force A Lot. Once again, Black Widow started first along with Sir Force A Lot. The two robots pushed each other in the opening moments as their partners came out of their corners. Black Widow continued to attack Sir Force A Lot while Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed G-Force onto the Flame Pit and into a CPZ, before G-Force escaped and got underneath Black Widow, who appeared to have been flipped over while the cameras focused on its partner's attack. Black Widow again slammed into Sir Force A Lot as it was pushed into Matilda's CPZ by Rocky-Bot-Boa, with Sir Force A Lot retaliating by pushing Black Widow out and re-righting it. While G-Force ended up impaling itself against the arena wall, Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa continued to ram Sir Force A Lot for the remainder of the battle, although Black Widow chose to stay out of the action as the battle drew to a close. For their third consecutive battle, the judges were called to make a decision, and they once again ruled in favor of Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa, making them the Season 2 Tag Team Terror champions. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars A modified version of Black Widow competed in Season 3 of Robotica as PSHHHT!, featuring a different paint scheme and a larger mill cutter within its front wedge. PSHHT! fought Scrap 8.2 in the Gauntlet and Labyrinth stages, losing the Gauntlet after getting flipped and immobilized, but winning the Labyrinth to face Mini-Rip in the Fight to the Finish. There, it was flipped by Mini-Rip and lost its front panel, before being rammed against the guard rails and driving itself off the platform as soon as the guard rails were lowered. Honours Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robotica Competitors Category:Articles in need of images Category:Robots based on Bugs